Extraña Movida
by Fiammetta Loptr
Summary: Que puede pasar un fin de semana ....despues de estar con alguien por despecho?....la noche es amplia y Suichi terminara ..por dejarse seducir ?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personaje y la historia a seguir...no me pertenecen y si escribo sobre es por solo entretencion

**Personajes:** Touma, Suichi, Yuki

**Genero:** Drama

Comentario:...Bueno yo soy nueva en esto de los fics asi que ...espero les guste mi historia ...espero comentarios ...por fis ..

**ooƒƒ££ƒƒooooƒƒ££ƒƒooooƒƒ££ƒƒooooƒƒ££ƒƒooooƒƒ££ƒƒooooƒƒ££ƒƒooooƒƒ££ƒƒoo**

**Extraña Movida**

Suichi estaba contento por regularizar la relación con Yuki, tb todo le iba de maravilla en NG records, Seguchi Touma lo había llevado a EEUU en una gira de artistas para un afamado festival en el norte.

Suichi estaba satisfecho de su vida, tb pensaba en Hiro, que llevaba ya casi un año con Ayaka, Fujisaki seguía como de costumbre auto superándose, estaba en unos intensivos de música electrónica que NG estaba dando.

K seguía a veces martirizándolo con sus amadísimas armas calibre quien sabe

cuanto, Sakano tb seguía igual, sus nervios como siempre seguían crispados a causa del lanzamiento del 2° CD de Bad Luck.

Una noche cuando Suichi se quedo hasta tarde en el estudio, se topo con Seguchi Touma, presidente y tecladista de Nittle Grasper, este lo miro un poco atónito por su presencia a esas horas en los estudios, Seguchi invito a Suichi a tomar un café, este no vacilo y acepto.

-Y dime Suichi….. como te esta yendo con Eiri?

-Eh?... Ah¡ de maravilla…. Parece que Yuki esta rompiendo su cascaron conmigo

-Es bueno oír eso Suichi…. Este … me preguntaba si quisieras acompañarme este fin de semana a un centro vacacional…

-Pero…. en verdad?... Entonces iríamos Yuki , Mika usted y yo no?

-Me temo que eso no será así…. Eiri tiene una gira este fin de semana y Mika…. A ella no le gustan mucho esas cosas…… Suichi?

-Yuki tiene una gira¡

-Que?... acaso no te lo comento?...nada?

-NO¡ ToT

-Que extraño pensé que te lo dijo, ahora que ustedes dos son amantes….

Cuando Suichi arribo a casa, vio a Yuki haciendo presuroso sus maletas, Suichi no dijo nada y paso a la sala, ahí le esperaba una nota que decía:

"Me voy, no me llames al celular, por que lo tendré apagado, tampoco llames a mi hermana tratando de averiguar a donde fui que ella no te lo dirá, haz lo que quieras mientras vuelvo, ah¡ y no toques ni desordenes mis cosas.

Atte: Yuki Eiri"

Yuki se disponía a abandonar la residencia cuando vio en la entrada los zapatos de Suichi, entonces volteo y vio a Suichi con los ojos perdidos, Yuki no sabia que decir, de los labios de Suichi salieron un "Por que"…..

-Yuki….. Por que no me dijiste…..

-Decirte que?

-Que te ibas de gira…..

-Por que ya sabia que ibas a montar una de tus escenitas como ahora lo estas haciendo.

-No puedo acompañarte?

-No¡…. Tu solo me estorbas……además … ya estoy aburrido de tus estupideces….. así que me tomare por así decirlo unas vacaciones.

Las cosas que Yuki acaba de decir eran mentira en verdad el quería, que Suichi lo acompañara, pero sabia que esa decisión estaba fuera de su alcance.

-Yuki?...dime algo… L

-Ya estoy tarde perderé el vuelo….. no me busques.

Sin decir mas salio y cerro la puerta y tras el pesado sonido de ella se escucho a Suichi sollozando, Yuki quería volver para decirle que lo quería o algo dulce, pero su frió semblante no se lo permitió.

Mientras que dentro del departamento, Suichi yacía en el suelo llorando desconsoladamente.

A la mañana siguiente Touma yacía en su cama a lado de Mika, cuando su celular sonó, quebrando así el silencio de la mañana.

-Mmmm … Alo?

- Seguchi soy yo, Suichi; quisiera saber si su propuesta sigue en pie?

-Eh¡…… Suichi¡……Perdona, es que recién me estoy levantando .. que dijiste?

-Perdone Seguchi… quería saber si su propuesta sigue en pie?

-Eh?... que propue…. Ah¡ la de ir al centro vacacional este fin de semana?

-Si….

-Claro que si¡ vendrás?

-Si Seguchi…. Ah¡ y perdone por despertarlo…

-No hay problema, te iré a recoger dentro de una hora esta bn?

- Claro por mi no hay problema….. hasta luego….. Clic¡

-Quien era Touma?

-AH¡ asuntos importantes de NG

-Pero a un centro vacacional?

-Pues si, hay un empresario Canadiense que esta buscando grupos innovadores para una gira en su país, por eso llevare a Suichi

-Bueno… que te vaya bn..

Cuando Seguchi paso por Suichi este estaba con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, Seguchi subió la maleta de este y se fueron por carretera abierta hacia ese centro vacacional del que le hablo Seguchi

-Perdone por despertarlo Seguchi

-No hay problema Suichi…… ah¡ y por favor llámame Touma

-Tou…ma?

-Si?

-Eh, perdone estaba pensando en voz alta…

**ooƒƒ££ƒƒooooƒƒ££ƒƒooooƒƒ££ƒƒooooƒƒ££ƒƒooooƒƒ££ƒƒooooƒƒ££ƒƒooooƒƒ££ƒƒoo**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado ...porfa dejen rewies ...si?...**

**Hasta el proximo fic...:P**


	2. Buen Tiempo en CIA

**Buen tiempo en CIA **

Al llegar al centro, o mejor dicho súper hotel, Seguchi guió a Suichi en algo así como una guía rápida por el lugar.

-Este…Tou..ma?

-Uhmm?... que pasa?

-Estaremos en la misma habitación?

-si por que? Eso te molesta?

-No…. Pero pensé que usted querría tener privacidad..

-Yo creo que no hay mejor experiencia que vivir en compañía, y en especial con alguien tan interesante como tu¡¡

Después de deshacer las maletas Touma in vito a Suichi a la piscina . Lo que no sabia Touma era que Suichi no sabia nadar.

-Suichi que tienes? por que no entras, esta deliciosa¡¡¡

-Eh?...+…. No todavía no …. Quiero broncearme un poco….(Creo que seria mejor decirle a Touma que no se nadar, pero se reiría de mi…)

Mientras Suichi meditaba eso de cuclillas en el borde de la piscina, unos niños que jugaban por ahí, sin querer empujaron a Suichi y este cayo al agua

Suichi vio pasar toda su vida frente suyo….. cuando alguien lo salvo, era Touma , que lo había visto hundirse rápidamente, y había ido a su rescate.

-Suichi?...Suichi?¡¡¡/ Dios mío, casi se ahoga …. Por que no me dijo que no sabia nadar…./

Touma y Suichi seguían en la piscina, Touma lo tenia abrazado por la cintura, y este comenzaba a reaccionar….

-Eh?¡¡…… donde estoy?... Ah¡¡¡¡¡ agua …. No se nadar¡¡¡¡¡

-Calma¡¡¡. Calmate¡¡¡ yo te estoy sosteniendo¡¡

Suichi se volteo hacia aquella voz y se encontró a pocos milímetros del rostro de Touma

-Oo …..Eh?...Tou…ma…( que ojos mas …)

-Estas bn?

-Eh?...si

-Por que no me dijiste que no sabias nadar?

-Mmm…..nu U.u , pense….. que se burlaria de mi...U.u

Touma tb se percato que estaban a pocos milímetros, de distancia , entonces un extraño reflejo salio de el, se acerco mas y beso a Suichi, el cual quedo atónito , perplejo por la reacción de Touma . Después de aquel beso Touma reflexiono acerca de su reflejo y se retracto enseguida de su acción.

-Eh?...lo siento mucho Suichi , no se que me paso….

-Por que?... por que lo hiciste?

Suichi no entendía el por que del beso de Touma, estaba confundido, Touma estaba casado, por que hizo tal cosa?

-Touma….. por que me invitaste?

-Eh?¡¡…… por …… por que quería, por que en verdad quería pasar mas tiempo contigo, es que ….. hay algo en ti que me hace desearte…. Pero aun no lo se…..

-Y Mika?

-No , no pasa nada, no importa nadie …. Solo tu…. No me importa tampoco que estés con Eiri……por que yo……jamás lo entenderías Suichi

Suichi que en ese momento pasaba por una crisis emocional, vio a Touma, como una salida rápida, a esa crisis, pensó que intentar algo con el no le haría daño a nadie, además Touma era una persona muy atractiva y tb con una personalidad MUY atrayente.

Ya después de la cena, ambos subieron a su cuarto, Touma estaba dolorosamente silencioso. A la mañana siguiente otra vez fueron a la piscina, fue ahí donde Suichi le dijo…..

-nn…Touma……será que tu …… no se … me puedes enseñar a nadar ?

- Suichi¡¡…..no estas enfadado conmigo por lo de ayer?

-Oo no…. Creo que lo hiciste por que ya no podías guardarlo por mas tiempo no?

-Si… pero estas de acuerdo?... Y Eiri?

-Antes de venir…… tuve una dura pelea con Yuki , creo que vamos a terminar… además eres alguien muy ….Interesante, además siempre te estas preocupando por mi..…. Me enseñas?

-Claro¡¡¡

Touma agarro por la cintura a Suichi mientras se adentraban a la piscina, Touma sentía la piel de Suichi en contacto directo con la suya, lo primero que le enseño fue a estar a flote, en el final de la clase de natación, Touma sin querer le jalo el elástico del bañador de Suichi, el cual se sonrojo ante semejante acto.

Esa misma noche…

-Aprendiste no?... Suichi?

-Si, Touma.

-Que te paso en la espalda?

-Eh?¡¡…..donde?

- Justamente aquí?¡¡

-Auch¡¡ me duele¡¡

-Creo que te quemaste

Touma le paso por la espalda una pomada, para su quemada, y mientras friccionaba aquella espalda no pudo contenerse y se encimo a Suichi, este que recién se acostumbraba a esa nueva faceta de Touma, se asusto un poco y trato de escabullirse, pero ya era tarde para eso Touma lo tenia abrazado por la cintura.

Touma que muy rara vez dejaba libre a sus instintos, comenzó con una silenciosa observación de su presa, petrificada a causa del elemento sorpresa.

Suichi sentía como aquellos ojos desvestían a su pobre alma, cada mirada le helaba la espina dorsal, ahora temía por su frágil esencia, nunca antes había sentido esa sensación, aquella que lo congelaba ante el silencio de ese hombre, ante esos ojos que lo hipnotizaban. Aunque con Yuki le pasaban cosas parecidas, lo que acontecía en ese momento era distinto y único.

Touma comenzó con el arte de amar, toda su atadura que eran las ropas habían quedado tiradas por algún rincón de esa habitación, Suichi tb había sido "liberado" de aquella atadura, fue en ese instante en el cual Touma le robo a Suichi su mas preciado don.

Los detalles de esa noche quedaron sellados, impresos secretamente en las paredes, sabanas y todo lo que encerraba aquella habitación.

La mañana avanzaba lentamente y con cada paso suyo descubría el "delito" de esos dos. Suichi reposaba sobre el níveo pecho de Touma, quien jugaba con la cabellera de este, unos pensamientos perturbaban su mente.

_Suichi, en verdad entiendes mis sentimientos por ti?. No, no los entiendes, aun queda mucho de lo que Eiri planto, algún día podré plantar sin tener que compartir con el tu fértil tierra?_

_El jamás me entenderá, seguro querrá apartarte de mi, se convertirá en un Plutón y tu en una Prosperina. _

_Es irónica esta situación, antes amaba a Eiri sobre todo, pero termine amándote sobre todas la cosas en este mundo, termine amando al amante del que ame una vez._

En ese instante un rayo de luz se poso sobre el trigueño rostro de Suichi, Touma sintió como este se trataba de esconder de aquel delgado rayo que perturbaba su sueño. Se escabullía entre la única sabana que los cubría, en su huida llego a toparse con el rostro de Touma, finalmente el rayo lo venció y lentamente abrió los ojos color amatista.

-_ Touma lo miraba atento. _Buenos días Suichi

_- Anoche.. fue un sueño?.. no, no lo fue, si ocurrió. _Eh?... buenos… días

- Si quieres seguir durmiendo adelante, no me moveré en lo absoluto

-No, esta bn. _Que he hecho¡¡¡… Yuki… por que me llevaste a cometer esta locura?_

-Eh?... Suichi?... te sientes bn?

-Mmm…. Si estoy bn, es el desvelo.

Un sonido seco se escucho, era alguien llamando a la puerta, Touma se deslizo debajo de Suichi y fue envuelto con una sabana a ver quien perturbaba

su silencio y pereza.

-Diga?

-Donde esta?

-Eiri¡¡¡….. que haces aquí? _Que hace aquí?¡¡¡… espero que Suichi no lo oiga… que no descubra lo que paso…._

-Seguchi donde esta?...+

-Esta duchándose, estamos a punto de ir a una reunión…nn

-Necesito hablar con el….. ¬¬ por que estas con una sabana?

-Eh?... Oo Estaba a punto de entrar a la ducha tb…..pero me di cuenta que deje mi toalla en el baño…..

-eh?...bueno….déjame entrar, necesito en verdad hablar con el¡¡

-Pero Eiri, esta en la ducha…

-Lo esperare adentro +

-Por que no nos esperas en el Lobby?

-Basta Seguchi¡¡¡…. Déjame entrar…_Entonces Yuki se abrió paso e ingreso a la habitación._


	3. El telon se abre inesperadamente

**El telón se abre inesperadamente**

Cuando Yuki ingreso, vio la ropa tirada por todo el suelo, una de las camas estaba intacta como si nadie la hubiera usado, pero lo que mas le causo conmoción, fue ver a Suichi en la cama, tapándole solo un pedazo de tela blanca el frágil y trigueño cuerpo.

-Eh?... Oo Yuki¡¡¡¡_ Que hace aquí¡¡¡…. Por que …. Si soy un estorbo...si ya se canso de mi...Por que esta aquí!_

-Suichi¡¡¡¡…..que…Seguchi¡¡¡¡¡……..Que le hiciste!

-_En ese momento el rostro de Touma cambio completamente, estaba serio y rígido._ Lo cure¡¡…..cure la ultima herida que le hiciste¡¡¡¡…..puse calor donde tu impusiste tu frió¡¡¡¡

-Como!...como pudiste Seguchi!... tu sabias que yo….y tu!...Mentiroso! Esta traición te va cos…..

El puño fuerte de Touma acallo esa frase, de la fina boca de Yuki salía un pequeño hilo de sangre, Suichi quedo boquiabierto, de inmediato fue en socorro de Yuki. Tal como Touma había pensado esa mañana, aun había mucho de lo Yuki había plantado en el corazón de Suichi.

-Yuki!...Estas bn?

-Apártate!...no me toques!_Empujo a Suichi contra la pared y este cayo inconsciente, de su cabellera rosa salio unos pequeños ríos de sangre._

-Suichi¡¡¡……Mira Eiri¡¡¡¡…..Mira lo que le hiciste!

-_Volteo donde yacía Suichi_. Suichi?...Suichi!...No!...No de nuevo!

Touma dejo a un lado a Yuki mientras iba en ayuda de Suichi, este aun respiraba, pero lo hacia dificultosamente.

En el hospital en la sala de espera, estaban lado a lado Yuki y Touma, Yuki parecía estar consternado, otra vez se repetía la misma historia, Touma estaba pendiente de cada persona que salía por las puertas.

-Por que?...Por que me quitaste lo único que quiero en esta vida?

-Eh?...Por que?.. Por que yo tb lo quiero!...además tu lo abandonaste, lo trataste como un muñeco del cual te aburriste, por que no puedo yo querer tener aquello que no sabes aprecia…..

-Calla!...basta!...Fue mi culpa…. No le preste atención….. no le demostré afecto, ni una caricia, ni una palabra dulce…..

-Yo ….. yo voy a mostrarle a el, que el amor calienta, que es dulce… yo!...

-No voy a dejar que me lo quites!...Te demostrare que lo merezco tanto como tu, mucho mas que tu!...

-No voy a dejar de luchar….. si veo que lo dejas de lado, yo lo tomare y haré lo que a ti te cuesta trabajo…..Demostrarle amor, calor humano!

En ese instante salio el doctor, informándoles que Suichi estaba bn y que aquella contusión no le provocaría molestias mas adelante. Después cuando Suichi recupero el conocimiento, Yuki y Touma fueron a verlo, Touma se adelanto y entro primero, Yuki espiaba desde la pequeña ventanilla de la puerta.

-Suichi?...como te encuentras?

-Como si un rinoceronte me hubiera dado un cabezazo….

-Suichi……no me rendiré, peleare por ti…. Porque….

-Eh?... Oo

En ese momento Touma se acerco al rostro de Suichi y lo beso, Yuki que espiaba desde la ventanilla estaba rojo de celos...

-Adiós……Shindo Suichi…..

-Mmm?.. Oo

-Te quiero y no desistiré de ti…..

Al salir Touma miro a Yuki y le susurro cuando pasaba por su lado, _No me rendiré, te estaré vigilando… no cometas errores esta vez….._

-Eh?...Yuki?...Yo….

-Calla¡¡….

-Pero… yo….fue mi cul…

-Esta bn, pero calla¡¡….. no fue tu culpa……fue mía…. Por tratarte como te trato

-Pero…. me odias no?

-Como puedo odiar aquello a lo que amo……

Yuki iba a diario a visitar a Suichi, hasta que le dieran de alta, el día en el que salio del hospital, Yuki llevo a Suichi a su departamento donde ellos vivían.

Al ingresar al departamento, Yuki aprisiono a Suichi contra la pared, lo beso lentamente, mientras su mano buscaba la cremallera del pantalón de Suichi, la mano de Yuki se adentro a terreno prohibido, Suichi gimió un poco mientras sus brazos rodeaban el cuello de Yuki.

Yuki llevo en brazos a Suichi que aun estaba en estado de convalecencia, deposito a este en la cama, despojo de un solo movimiento a Suichi de su ropa, se acerco sigilosamente e hizo olvidar a Suichi lo que había pasado, entre sus brazos y caricias.

Suichi ya no podía aguantar y comenzó a gemir, Yuki acallaba sus gemidos con besos que parecían robarle el aire de sus pulmones.

Hasta antes de que la aurora despertara, Yuki y Suichi continuaban arduamente, Yuki esa noche parecía insaciable, parecía como si toda su pasión fuere desbordada de una sola vez hacia Suichi.

Otra vez estaban juntos como era en un principio, y esta vez nadie los iba a separar.

Fin.

Bueno este es el final ...siento no hebr pododo terminarlo antes ...gomenasai...demo...ya esta ..gracias por los reviews...a ver si les gusta mi otra historia ...la de Slayer...Kreo que se llama Volviendo a Nacer...hasta el proximo


End file.
